


Better

by 60yards



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/60yards/pseuds/60yards
Summary: 中文翻译。Jitters后续。克拉克把事情变得更好。





	Better

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/240934) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 

> 或许因为篇幅很短，astolat这篇还没搜到翻译，但是因为我很喜欢就翻来给自己看。

克拉克停在一进门的地方。“罗林斯太太？”

无人回应，厨房看上去似乎一天都没有人使用过。他把一箱子蔬菜放下然后开始四处寻找。

莱克斯在书房里一把深深的摇椅中躺着，头斜靠在一侧，闭着眼睛。地上有一个酒瓶，他身旁的书桌上撒着一把药片，克拉克在门口看到这幅景象吓得一时动弹不得。接着莱克斯醒了，抬起发红的双眼看向克拉克，椅子还在摇晃。

“克拉克？你在这干什么？”莱克斯眨着眼睛站起来，克拉克把手从莱克斯的脸上拿开，悄悄地稳住了椅子。

“我——嗯。厨房里没人，”克拉克磕磕巴巴地说，觉得自己像个傻瓜。他将手插进兜里，攥起拳头感受那上面正在消散的体温。莱克斯有一点热。“你还好吗？”

“还好。只是给员工放了一天假，好让我可以痛饮一回，”莱克斯说，虽然他的语气稀松平常，然而眼神却透露相反的讯号。“别担心，”他补上，也许是看到了克拉克的表情，“只是止痛药和红酒——相当温和的痛饮。”他揉了揉脸，克拉克看到他后脑勺一道道发紫的淤痕。

“你都这样了还能喝酒吗？”

“我比这还惨的时候都喝过。”

克拉克有点不知道该怎么回答他，所以没说话。莱克斯小心地靠了回去，再次闭上眼睛。附近没有地方可以坐，所以克拉克就盘腿坐在地上，听着他和缓平稳的呼吸声。炉火很棒，暖暖地烘着他的脸颊。莱克斯的手垂在椅子边缘，就在他身前。他手掌侧面有一点红色印迹。

“你这里沾了点红酒——”克拉克伸手触碰到那温暖黏腻的酒渍，莱克斯漫不经心地抬起手，把它舔掉，再垂下手回到原位。克拉克盯着那一小片潮湿发亮的皮肤，然后抬起眼。莱克斯双眼半启地看着他，克拉克的脸瞬间又红又烫，他都不知为什么会这样。

“你爸爸在吗？”克拉克着急忙慌地问道，害怕莱克斯会说——一些话。

莱克斯没有畏缩，但他露出的笑容没比那好上多少。“被相机簇拥着走了。”

转移话题到此为止了。克拉克低头盯着地毯，纠结着如果他道歉的话会不会让事情好一点。

莱克斯的指尖拂过他的脸颊，克拉克猛地抬起头。“没关系，”莱克斯说。他将手指轻贴着克拉克的脸，说着其他的事情。

“不是的，”克拉克说。他小心地保持头部不动，甚至更小心地没有去思考为什么。“你值得更好的。”

“好吧，现在我得到更好的了，”莱克斯说，他的手指微微动了动，都算不上是爱抚，克拉克好像和对方一样喜欢这触摸，他很确定这并不是一件好事。

“你想要什么吗？给你拿点水？”他的声音听起来有点不稳。

“不用，没事，”莱克斯又闭上了眼睛。他的指尖还在轻轻移动，仿佛有自己的意识一般。

克拉克闭起眼睛将脑袋慢慢地靠在椅子扶手上，这样莱克斯的手就能一直放在他脸上，一直贴着他。被莱克斯触碰过的皮肤颤抖发烫。他能毫不费力地想象这种感觉遍布他的全身，只是这么想象就让他身体奇异地沉重迟缓。

也许莱克斯并不是有意要这样的——他半睡半醒，什么也没说，还很可能只想一个人呆着。克拉克不知道能不能离开，但他觉得还是试一下为好。

“我该走了，”他说，努力不让这话听起来像个问句。

莱克斯睁开眼看着他，然后微微笑了笑，他的手拿开了。克拉克忍下那句他不能，不能做出的抗议，然后跌跌撞撞地站起来。“谢谢你来看我，”莱克斯说，他听上去古怪地平静——也许是伤感。“向你的父母问好。”他坐起来拿起酒瓶，又开始往杯子里倒酒时，克拉克想都没想地抓住了他的手。

莱克斯只是露出了一个稍稍惊讶的表情，但克拉克如鲠在喉，他无法站在这像个傻瓜一样握着莱克斯的手，他得说点什么，而他能够说出口的只有，“别——”

“别担心，克拉克，”莱克斯说。“我会好的，我和玛歌酒庄[1]，”也许他本想故意调侃，然而却听上去那么失落，克拉克觉得莱克斯也许并不想孤单一人。

“我觉得你真的不该再喝了，”他说。“为什么你不去睡觉呢？”

莱克斯若有所思地看着他，接着将酒瓶放在桌上。“现在起床对我来说太费精力，”他轻声说，“真的没关系，克拉克。你该回家了。”

不幸的是，他说的对，因为他还在被禁足，他的父母会因为他在这里待上这么一小会而杀了他的，但他不会留莱克斯睡在一张椅子里，就因为他连起床的力气都没有了。

这不就有了个好借口了吗。“来吧——让我帮你上楼。”他犹豫着往前走近了点，半是急切半是害怕地再次把手放在莱克斯身上。

莱克斯轻笑起来。“你把逞英雄这事变得有点过分了，知道吗？”但他放弃了抵抗，从椅子里起来。克拉克没有后退，假装担心着莱克斯摔倒，他的手臂抬起来圈住他，感受到他们的身体都在散发着热度。

莱克斯是这么的近。

“克拉克？”莱克斯轻轻地说，温柔地，并不是个问句，一下直击克拉克的心还让他身体动作起来。

克拉克谨慎地搂住他的腰，他们走上楼梯。莱克斯的步伐很稳，只是有一点迟缓，而且只是和他平时的都市人忙碌步伐相比，但克拉克没有放开他，甚至一直到他们走进卧室，莱克斯看着他歪了歪头，既是疑问又是邀请。

他的床并没有大到荒谬的地步，却足以让人浮想联翩，金属顶棚上缠绕着薄纱的帘幕，就像杂志上的样板间那样。莱克斯倒在床罩上，踢掉了鞋子。克拉克站在床边，手放在口袋里，因为不这样他就会做出让他害怕的事。他不舒服地确信莱克斯不会阻止他。

“你可以坐下，克拉克，”莱克斯说，克拉克看了看房间另一头的书桌椅子，又看了看宽敞的大床，咽了咽口水。

“我不想把床单弄脏，”他说。

“所以脱掉你的鞋。”

莱克斯听起来如此漫不经心。克拉克坐在床边蹬掉靴子。床罩平整光滑；他不得不使劲往上坐才不至于滑下去。

莱克斯闭着眼慢条斯理地解着衬衫扣子，最底下还剩几个没解开。“克拉克？”

克拉克把目光从衬衫缝隙间露出的苍白皮肤上拽回到莱克斯的脸。“嗯？”

“只是想跟你说——”莱克斯在衬衫里挣扎，他的胳膊被袖子缠住了。克拉克坐过去帮他把衬衫用力向下扯了下来。“谢谢。”

克拉克舔了舔唇，努力不去盯着莱克斯赤裸的胸膛。“只是想跟我说？”他有一点压抑地问。

“是，”莱克斯说。他一只手揉着肚子，手指快速地地伸进裤腰下解开了皮带。“没关系。你对我说谎的事，我是说。”

“哈？”克拉克看着莱克斯解开裤子。他真的——天啊。莱克斯马上就要全裸了。几乎全裸。他花了好一会才理解那句话。“说谎？”他说，突然间比 刚才还要害怕得多。“关于——？”他突然打住，再次开口。“我没有——”

拉链声太响了。“为什么我们不就点到为止呢？”莱克斯瞥了他一眼，笑了。“就让我们保持平手？”

“平手？”克拉克艰难地说，双手紧握。

莱克斯耸耸肩，让裤子从臀部滑下。“你不想告诉我真相。我能应付这个。就在我们都假装没什么要对彼此坦白的时候省省那些废话吧。”

克拉克盯着自己的手。他总是害怕别人发现。这是他学会的第一件事，比英语还要早，比系鞋带和patty cake游戏[2]还要早，是他被刻进骨髓的一课，被那些大呼小叫和惊恐的眼神，被那些在他妈妈催他回车上时在耳边震如擂鼓的心跳声。永远不要让别人看到。永远不要在公众场合做任何事。永远，永远，永远不要告诉任何人。

“克拉克，”莱克斯温暖而光滑的手放在他脖颈后面。“没关系，”莱克斯说，抚摸着他。“我跟你说，没关系的。”

在他能说出任何一个字之前，莱克斯吻了他。又轻又快，转瞬即逝，那之后的感觉如同在暴风雨到来之前跑回家，身旁的空气裹挟着雷电和雨水嘶鸣，等待着在他头顶倾盆而降，莱克斯等待的姿态，一只手撑在床上看着他，赤裸的皮肤如同一个提议，他再也无法假装不知晓内容是什么。

外面暮色四合。他几乎看不清莱克斯的脸，他父母以为他就快到家了，他们会问是什么拖住了他。如果他现在离开，不小心对他们说他没有走进这个房间，没有坐上这张巨大而安静的床，莱克斯没有触碰他，没有亲吻他，这样说就不算撒谎。这不算撒谎；这几乎是真的，因为当他们下次相见，莱克斯会对他微笑，然后把手伸进口袋里调侃他关于拉娜的事然后再也不会碰他。

他伸手摸到莱克斯的肩膀，掌下的触感温热坚实，他下意识地将其握在掌心，然后彻底意识到他越线了，莱克斯捧着他的脑后接着——无法形容，无法描绘——他平躺着，莱克斯的舌头在他嘴里辗转吮吸，深入的湿吻，掌下所到之处全都是光滑赤裸的肌肤。

他朝着莱克斯的嘴呻吟出声，满是鼓励的意味，然后努力想解开牛仔裤的扣子。接着莱克斯像开始时那样突然地从他身上滑走。克拉克睁开眼——他什么时候闭上眼的？——站了起来。莱克斯大口地喘息，嘴唇湿润晶亮。克拉克等待着，但莱克斯只是又倒下来一只胳膊撑着自己，微笑着一动不动。

克拉克慢慢地伸手解开衬衫扣子，把衣服从肩膀抖落下来。接着从头顶脱下T恤，他的眼睛还被衣服遮着的时候莱克斯的嘴就凑上来含住他的乳头。克拉克脱到一半一下子把T恤扯裂了，他钻出来，一只手贴着莱克斯的胸膛再次轻松地把他压到床上，感受着莱克斯锁骨周围的肌肉无用地抵抗，他明白他用了太大力气但是莱克斯的眼睛明亮又渴望地看着他，手向下滑到他的牛仔裤上帮他解开扣子。

一次解开一颗，然后莱克斯用他的指节上上下下地在他内裤正面逡巡，不，这跟他抚摸自己完全不一样，在他正需要空气的时候呼吸却不断哽在喉间。莱克斯的手温柔地滑进他的发丝，询问着他，克拉克闭上眼睛，无比解脱地坠入莱克斯的怀抱，愉快地做完了所有的决定。

“克拉克，”莱克斯轻柔地说，舔舐着他连接脖子和肩膀的那片皮肤。“我这样做的时候你会痛吗？”他咬下去，克拉克惊喘一声，抵着莱克斯的大腿摩擦自己，没有说是，尽管那理应很痛。“这样呢？”他的指甲狠狠地沿着克拉克地脊柱划过，快感强烈到使他害怕，一缕缕火热的触感顺着背部流窜下去。

“不，”他设法开了口，希望能更用力地压着莱克斯，希望能钻到莱克斯的皮肤之下，让莱克斯的血肉包裹着自己。“不。我不痛，莱克斯。”

莱克斯吮吸咬噬着他的耳垂然后问，“如果我操你会痛吗？如果我狠狠地操你？”

“哦天啊，”克拉克说，推开他一下把牛仔裤脱下来，将阻挡在他们之间的所有衣服都扯开，接着扑在莱克斯身上扭动着，汗湿火热的身体不断颤抖；莱克斯捧着他的脸狂乱地吻他，唇舌交缠，弓起身子迎合着，朝他的嘴不断说着是，他突然间迎来了高潮，尽数射了出来接着失去力气地倒在莱克斯的身上，因为他真的连动一动肌肉的力气都没了。

莱克斯还硬着，喘息快得接近过度呼吸的边缘。克拉克仍然因为高潮而战栗着，他努力把重量移开，脑袋重重地靠在莱克斯肩膀上，大腿缠在莱克斯的上面。莱克斯冲着他的嘴微笑，一只手摸到肚子上的黏腻然后开始安慰自己。克拉克已经度过了不应期，带着隐隐的渴望看着他，看着莱克斯上下动作的手指之下，他的阴茎如何变得通红，看着上面的血管颤动突显，在他手中前后滑动。

“莱克斯，”他说，或试图说；那几乎是一句呜咽。莱克斯绷紧了身体，在他身下紧紧握住了自己的阴茎，就在他下面，他的呼吸变成一声低哑漫长的叹息。

克拉克发出一声微弱的抗议，然后伸手过去，正好赶上莱克斯慢慢地将浓稠的精液射了自己一手，莱克斯气喘吁吁地笑着说，“抱歉，等不及了，”接着他用湿漉漉的拇指蹭了蹭克拉克的嘴，压了进去让克拉克把精液舔干净。

克拉克抱紧了他，他的腹股沟紧贴着莱克斯的臀部，还没有再次硬起来，然后他睡着了。他无法想象还有什么话需要说。

“克拉克。”

他醒过来抬眼看去，莱克斯的双眼在黑暗中只是一线微弱的亮光。“什么——哦。”他突然坐起来揉着脸，思考着他到底睡了多久。“老天啊，我要死了。”

莱克斯将手深深地插进他的发丝扯住他，一点也不温柔。克拉克战栗着，让头随着莱克斯的抓握倾斜，莱克斯让他弯下腰，细细地舔着他喉咙底部的凹陷，直到克拉克颤抖着重重喘息。莱克斯抬起头。“下次我想要你一整晚。”他像在做梦似地恍惚道，这让克拉克那么强烈地渴望被占有，让莱克斯狠狠地把他压进枕头里，压进乱糟糟的床罩里，然后对他做各种各样的事情。

“我得走了，”克拉克有点动摇地说，如果莱克斯只是向他微笑的话他会再躺回去的。

“我知道。”莱克斯挪过去打开了床头灯。克拉克知道自己一脸不高兴，因为莱克斯正咧嘴笑着看他。“已经过了九点了，克拉克，你本来应该去送番茄的。你真的想要在明天早上解释为什么它花了你一天时间吗？”

“我甚至都不想解释为什么它花了我四个小时，”克拉克说。“你觉得我都过了十八岁生日了他们还禁足我是合法的吗？”他叹了口气爬下了床。

“告诉他们细节，你就会知道的，”莱克斯开着玩笑，一点没在帮忙。

“真是多谢了，”克拉克嘟囔着，从T恤的残骸中捡起他被扯坏了的内裤。至少他的衬衫和牛仔裤还能穿。他不想思考当他父母看到他会说——划掉这句。他甚至不想思考他要怎么告诉他们。一系列新的秘密要保守，他很确定他父母才不会像莱克斯这样轻易地放过他。

他抬眼看去；莱克斯在他身侧躺着，带着一丝微笑用高深莫测的眼神研究着那一小堆被扯坏的衣服，一言不发，也许——也许他不必对他说谎。关于任何事。克拉克垂下眼帘穿上靴子，站起来拿起那一捆衣服。

“我得走了，”他再次说。“你会没事吗？”

莱克斯趴在床上仰望着克拉克，“这更像是我的台词，”他轻声说。“我没事，克拉克。需要我问你会没事吗？”

也许他真的已经非常了解莱克斯了，因为他能看出莱克斯问出这句话并不如他试图假装的那样随意。“是的，”他柔声说，“我没事。”然后他在床边跪下，俯下身再次亲吻莱克斯。

=完=

译注：

[1]玛歌酒庄：Chateau Margaux，法国葡萄酒五大名庄之一。

[2]patty cake游戏：美国小孩子会玩的一种手部游戏，拍手唱一首童谣（就不贴在这里了），唱到特定的地方需要做不同的手势。


End file.
